


Mein Leben mit Fred Weasley

by Niffler16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Hogwarts, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niffler16/pseuds/Niffler16
Summary: Liebe inmitten der Schlacht von Hogwarts
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Mein Leben mit Fred Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Danke, dass du meine Geschichte liest.  
> Versetz dich einfach in die Person hinein und schon beginnt die Magie ;)  
> Viel Spaß dabei! :)

Montag, 27 April 1998

„Liebes Tagebuch,  
nach all dem was in letzter Zeit vor sich geht, habe ich mich dazu entschieden alles, das mir derzeit im Kopf herumschwirrt aufzuschreiben, um einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Das Problem ist nur, dass ich nicht mal weiß, wo ich überhaupt anfangen soll…  
Fangen wir einfach mal damit an, dass alles bergab gegangen ist, seitdem ER wieder zurück ist. Harry, Hermine und Ron sind irgendwo da draußen und versuchen, all diese Horkruxe zu finden. Seit drei Monaten haben wir jetzt schon kein Lebenszeichen mehr von ihnen erhalten, doch wir hoffen, dass es ihnen trotzdem gut geht, und sie in Sicherheit sind. Wir alle wollen nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen, dass das wahrscheinlich nicht ganz der Realität entspricht. Meine Eltern und ich distanzieren uns immer mehr und mehr von der Außenwelt, wir vermeiden das Rausgehen so gut es geht, da es jeden Tag noch gefährlicher wird. In den Straßen wimmelt es nur so von Todessern, die darauf hoffen, dass du etwas Falsches sagst oder machst, damit sie dich mitnehmen oder aber auf der Stelle töten können.  
Es ist nicht leicht, die ganze Zeit zuhause zu sitzen und zu hoffen, dass jemand dem Ganzen ein Ende setzt. Aber noch schwieriger hat es Harry, dem die Last, das Ganze zu beenden, auf den Schultern liegt. Nach all den Monaten ohne Hoffnungsschimmer fällt es auch meinen sonst so fröhlichen Eltern nicht mehr leicht, dabei noch optimistisch zu bleiben. Der einzige Mensch, der mir auch jetzt noch Hoffnung gibt, ist Fred. Er war schon immer mein Lichtblick. Auch wenn ich nur noch daran denken kann, wie schrecklich alles doch ist, kommt er und bringt mich einfach wieder zum Lachen. Und sogar jetzt, in der schwierigsten aller schweren Zeiten bringt er mich dazu, an bessere Zeiten zurück zu denken. Bessere Zeiten, wie der Tag in Hogwarts, als Gryffindor endlich wieder den Hauspokal gewonnen hatte, oder bessere Zeiten wie die Nacht am Weihnachtsball, als Fred mich endlich fragte, ob ich mit ihm doch mal nach Hogsmeade gehen würde.  
Ich mag es, mich an diese Momente zurück zu erinnern, als alles für einen Augenblick perfekt schien. Wir alle möchten doch, dass wir wieder glückliche Erinnerungen sammeln können und dass endlich wieder alles normal wird. Aber wann wird das endlich geschehen?“

Ich sah auf meine Wanduhr, die über meinem Schreibtisch platziert ist, und machte mich langsam auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau, da Fred bald Feierabend haben würde. Angekommen im Fuchsbau sah ich Molly, wie sie am Küchenfenster stand und auf die Felder hinausblickte. Jeden Tag um 18:00 Uhr tat sie das, erstarrt vor Angst, dass Arthur nicht nach Hause kam. Auch die stets gut gelaunte Weasley-Familie war nicht mehr dieselbe in solch einer Zeit. Um 18:15 standen endlich Fred und George vor dem Fuchsbau, doch von Arthur fehlte jede Spur. Erleichtert, dass es Fred gut ging, stürzte ich mich in eine stürmische Umarmung, wobei er mich ziemlich verwirrt ansah. „Ich habe dich einfach vermisst.“, war das einzige, das ich dazu sagen konnte. Als sich die Haustür erneut öffnete, stürmte Molly sofort aus der Küche und beklagte sich bei Arthur darüber, welche Sorgen sie sich wegen ihm doch gemacht hätte. Wie jeden Abend, saßen wir noch einige Zeit am Küchentisch. Doch wo es früher stets rege Konversation über alles Mögliche gab, herrschte heute Stille vor. Als es nicht mehr auszuhalten war, lösten Fred und ich uns aus der Küche und gingen in das obere Stockwerk des Fuchsbaus, um zu Freds Zimmer zu gelangen. Als die Tür hinter uns zufiel zog Fred mich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran, wobei ich ihm mit verwundertem Blick entgegnete. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst.“, erwiderte er.

Am nächsten Morgen ging es für mich nach einem nicht sehr gesprächigen Frühstück wieder zurück nach Hause, wo meine Eltern mich bereits erwarteten. Jedes Mal, wenn ich im Fuchsbau war, hatten meine Eltern Angst, dass ich nicht mehr heil zurückkommen würde. Nachdem die Todesser den Weasleys letzten Monat einen nicht gerade erfreulichen Besuch abgestattet hatten, sorgten sie sich noch mehr um mich. Doch wir können uns doch nicht alle zuhause einsperren und das Haus gar nicht mehr verlassen, oder? Für meine Eltern scheint dies nicht gerade abwegig zu sein, doch für mich ist es nicht einmal den Gedanken wert. Ich werde meinen Freunden beistehen und wenn es sein muss sogar bis zum bitteren Ende. Selbst wenn an diesem heranersehnten Ende ein erneuter Zaubererkrieg auf uns wartete, werde ich dabei sein und an Harrys Seite für das Gute kämpfen, auch wenn es meinen Eltern nicht so recht sein mag.  
Die Tage vergehen in letzter Zeit unfassbar schnell, auch wenn sich jeder Tag zuerst ins Unendliche zu ziehen scheint. Um IHN und seine Todesser ist es in letzter Zeit verdächtig still geworden und dass dies nichts Gutes bedeutet, wissen wir alle. Doch dadurch wissen wir wenigstens, dass er Harry, Hermine und Ron noch nicht schnappen konnte, ansonsten wüsste es schon längst die ganze Zaubererwelt wissen.

Freitag, 1. Mai 1998

„Liebes Tagebuch,  
dieses Mal schreibe ich hier nicht, um ganz viele Nachrichten loszuwerden, sondern eher aus Langeweile. In den letzten Tage sah man auf den Straßen nirgends mehr Todesser, geschweige denn Greifer, die ansonsten immer auf der Suche waren. ER feilt wahrscheinlich gerade an seinem nächsten Schritt und dieser wird bestimmt nichts Positives für uns mit sich bringen. Außer dem Abwarten können wir Nichts unternehmen und ich fühle mich hier vollkommen hilflos. Vielleicht hat er sogar schon Harry in seiner Gewalt und wir wissen nur noch Nichts davon. Obwohl mir dieser Gedanke einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lässt, bleibt mir keine andere Wahl, als auch das in Betracht zu ziehen. Fred und seine Familie sind nun bei ihrer Tante Muriel untergebracht, um sich vor weiteren Angriffen der Todesser zu schützen. Ich bringe nachts kaum noch ein Auge zu, vor lauter Angst davor, dass ich mit schrecklichen Nachrichten geweckt werde.“

Bereits am Abend, als ich mich bettfertig machte, überkam mich ein mulmiges Gefühl, aber was sollte ich denn unternehmen? Um halb zwölf lag ich noch immer wach und entschied mich, kurz mit Fred zu telefonieren, um nachzufragen, ob es ihnen gut geht. Erst als ich seine Stimme am anderen Ende hörte, verging mir mein komisches Gefühl und ich fühlte mich etwas besser, als er mir versichern konnte, dass alle in Sicherheit waren. Nach dem Gespräch konnte ich nun endlich in einen sanften Traum gleiten und etwas Kraft sammeln.

Während ich noch am Schlafen war, stürmten plötzlich meine Eltern bei der Tür herein und riefen wirre Worte in den Raum. Als ich endlich verstand, um was es ging – dass Harry, Hermine und Ron in Hogwarts angekommen sind und jetzt den Orden zusammentrommeln – machten wir uns sofort auf den Weg zum Eberkopf, um über dessen Geheimgang nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. Als wir durch den Tunnel krochen und endlich die Räume des Schlosses erblickten, gab es mir einen Stich ins Herz. Das einst helle und schöne Schloss war nun ein Ort der Dunkelheit. Doch anstatt um das einst heimische Hogwarts zu trauern, mussten wir uns beeilen, um endlich Harry und alle anderen des Ordens zu finden. Als wir in der großen Halle ankamen, sah ich endlich Fred und den Rest des Ordens, welche uns wohl schon erwartet hatten. An der Seite von Fred fühlte ich mich zwar sicher, aber die Angst nahm mich trotzdem vollkommen ein. Professor McGonagall ergriff das Wort und erteilte verschiedene Aufgaben, um Hogwarts zu beschützen. Die Schüler Slytherins, welche wie alle anderen Schüler auch in der Halle versammelt waren, wehrten sich vehement dagegen, Harry Beistand zu leisten und wurden darauf auf McGonagalls Befehl in die Kerker gebracht. Wir warfen uns einen Blick zu und starteten nach draußen zu stürmen, um das Schloss vor den Eindringlingen zu bewahren. Mit sämtlichen Schutzzaubern versuchten wir, den explosiven schwarzen Zaubern Stand zu halten und uns gegen sie zu wehren. Währenddessen versuchte Harry den Horkrux zu finden und Hermine und Ron wollten einen bereits aufgefundenen so schnell es ging zerstören.  
Als es nun auch für den Orden Zeit war, uns zu trennen, damit wir alle eigenen Aufgaben nachgehen konnten, fiel es mir schwer, Fred gehen zu lassen. Er und George sollten die Geheimgänge des Schlosses versperren und ich sollte mich mit meinen Eltern um weitere Schutzzauber kümmern. Bei dem kurzen, aber schweren Abschied kamen mir nun doch die Tränen und auch Fred wirkte mitgenommen, obwohl das Schlimmste noch gar nicht am Laufen war. Als die Beiden uns nun wirklich verlassen mussten, zog mich Fred noch in eine Umarmung, aus der ich mich am liebsten nie wieder gelöst hätte. „Passt gut auf euch auf, ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er mir noch zu. „Ihr auch“ und ein trauriges Lächeln war das Letzte, das er sah, bevor sie durch die Eingangstür des Schlosses verschwanden. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst, dass jemand von uns den heutigen Tag nicht überleben würde, aber jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen, war keine Möglichkeit.

Nach und nach zerbrach die Schutzkugel über uns und wir konnten nichts mehr tun, um die Todesser daran zu hindern, auf das Gelände zu gelangen. Unzählige Flüche schwirrten hinter uns her, während wir versuchten, uns in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch es war vergebens, wir mussten uns nun dem Kampf stellen. Ich hatte mein Zeitgefühl verloren, ob es nun schon Stunden waren, oder nur Minuten, in denen wir uns mit dem Abwehren von Flüchen herumschlugen, ich konnte es nicht sagen. In einem unkonzentrierten Moment traf mich plötzlich ein Fluch an der Hand, ich wusste nicht welcher Zauber es war, aber meine Hand fing an, stark zu bluten. Obwohl meine Eltern wollten, dass ich mich kurz verbinden lasse, konnte ich mich nicht aus dem Kampf lösen. Es wurde immer schlimmer, umso länger ich versuchte, mich zu wehren. Rundherum lagen Menschen, die den Kampf nicht überstanden haben, oder welche, die schwer verletzt wurden. Im Kampf trieben uns die Gegner immer näher an das Schloss heran, um sich noch Verstärkung zu beschaffen. Im Schloss hörte man immer und immer wieder, wie riesige Brocken von den Wänden herabbrachen und Zauberer unter ihnen begruben. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde mir ganz schlecht, und am liebsten wäre ich einfach weggerannt. Plötzlich ertönte Voldemorts Stimme und er kündigte an, dass es eine Kampfpause geben sollte und die Todesser begannen damit, sich zurückzuziehen. In der Zwischenzeit sollte sich Harry opfern, um noch weitere Tote und Verletzte zu verhindern. Als diese Pause einsetzte, machte ich mich sofort auf die Suche nach Fred und meinen anderen Freunden, um zu sehen, ob es allen gut ging.

Als ich Stockwerk für Stockwerk durchsuchte, in der Hoffnung endlich jemanden zu finden, gingen mir die schlimmsten Gedanken durch den Kopf. „Was wäre, wenn … Was wäre, wenn…“  
Diese Gedanken abgeschüttelt, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu dem Stockwerk, wo sich auch der Raum der Wünsche befand, um dort weiterzusuchen. Doch während ich durch die leblosen Gänge lief, hörte ich, dass hinter der nächsten Ecke gerade eine Wand explodierte und von dort ertönte ein schrecklicher Aufschrei. Verrückt durch das Adrenalin rannte ich den Gang entlang, wo ich nun erblickte, was ich bereits vermutet hatte.

Im Augenwinkel sah ich noch einen Todesser flüchten, welcher mich aber gerade nicht interessierte. Ich konnte meinen Augen nicht glauben, als ich unter den schweren Gesteinsbrocken einen Rotschopf erblickte. Vor dem Haufen an Schutt versuchte Percy vergebens mit den Händen einen Stein nach dem anderen auf die Seite zu rollen. Benommen sah ich ihm dabei zu, bis ich endlich wieder zu mir kam und den Schutt mit einem Schwung meines Zauberstabs in die Ecke versetzte. Percy warf mir einen leidenden Blick zu, während ich das erste Mal das Gesicht des an der Wand lehnenden Rotschopfs ansehen konnte. Mein Gefühl sagte mir bereits, wer es war, doch als ich ihn nun auch erblicken konnte, fing ich an zu taumeln und lehnte mich an die zerbröckelten Überreste der Steinwand. „Fred, das kann doch nicht…“, schluchzend ging ich auf ihn zu und konnte nicht verstehen, was gerade passiert war. „Wäre ich doch schneller in dieses Stockwerk gekommen, dann…“ Ich hatte gerade noch gehört, wie der Todesser die Wand hinter ihm zum Explodieren brachte, und der schreckliche Aufschrei, war Freds letzter Schrei um Hilfe. „Wir, wir müssen ihn hier wegbringen“, sagte Percy, als er nun auch näher herantrat. Mein Herz zerbrach in tausend Stücke, als ich Fred nun noch genauer betrachtete. Sein letztes Lachen auf den Lippen lehnte er dort und starrte ins Nichts. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und nahm seine blutige Hand in die meine. Ich schluchzte laut auf, während ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte. Percy stand einfach nur da, als hätte auch er noch nicht realisiert, was hier gerade geschehen war. Nach einigen Minuten erhob ich mich und Percy und ich brachten ihn in die große Halle, wo inzwischen eine Krankenstation errichtet worden war. Als ich beim Betreten des Raumes George erblickte, wurde mir eiskalt. Sein Blick wurde starr und er sah mich ganz verwirrt an, während Percy stotternd und weinend versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Ich nahm die Worte der anderen gar nicht mehr wahr, mein Bewusstsein war nur auf ihn gerichtet. Er ist und war schon immer meine große Liebe. Was sollte ich nur ohne ihn machen? Mein Leben war innerhalb von Minuten komplett zerstört worden. Um mich herum redete Molly auf Fred ein, dass das alles doch nicht wahr sein könnte, und dass er bitte einfach aufwachen sollte. Aber wir wussten, dass dies nie wieder passieren würde. Bevor wir ihn von hier wegbringen würden, richtete jeder noch einige Worte an ihn und versuchte dabei etwas Fassung zu erringen.

Was an diesem Tag außer Harrys Opferung und seinem Sieg noch passiert ist, weiß ich nicht genau. Aber ich wollte es nicht einmal hören, Fred war tot, und das war das Einzige, an das ich mich erinnern musste. Jeden Morgen überraschte ich mich wieder mit dem Gedanken, dass dies nur ein Traum war, doch wenn ich in die Gesichter der anderen Weasleys blickte, wusste ich, dass das die schlimme Realität war. Die Woche nach der Schlachte verbrachte ich im Fuchsbau, um noch etwas Abschied zu nehmen, bevor ich wieder nach Hause ging und jetzt keinen Grund mehr hatte, die Weasleys zu besuchen, weil es mir nur jedes Mal von Neuem das Herz brechen würde. Freds Bestattung fand, wie die der anderen Verstorbenen der Schlacht, am Gelände von Hogwarts statt. Ich hielt mich im Hintergrund auf, um vollkommen ungestört zu sein. Nach der Beerdigung standen die Weasleys noch lange am Grab und als sie sich einer nach dem anderen auf den Weg nach Hause machten, ging auch ich langsam auf den weißen Marmorstein zu. Nur noch George stand da, als hätte er auf mich gewartet. „Er hat dich sehr geliebt, ich hoffe das weißt du“, erklärte er mir mit einem herzlichen Lächeln auf dem so bekannten doch gleichzeitig so fremden Gesicht. Mehr als ein Nicken brachte ich als Antwort nicht zustande, doch das reichte ihm anscheinend, denn so machte sich auch George auf den Weg zurück zum Fuchsbau. Ich stand noch einige Zeit dort, bis auch ich mich dazu brachte, nun nach Hause zu gehen.

Auch noch Jahre danach wurde ich mitten in der Nacht wach und wollte Fred anrufen, bis mir klar wurde, dass nicht er der sein wird, der ans Telefon geht, und nicht seine Stimme, die sein würde, die am anderen Ende ertönt. Tag für Tag vermisse ich ihn mehr, aber im Herzen weiß ich, dass Fred immer bei mir sein wird. Wochenlang ging ich nicht aus dem Haus, bis meine Eltern mich in eine Therapie schickten, um das Geschehene verarbeiten zu können. Es half mir zwar, aber meinen Fred konnte mir auch das nicht mehr zurückbringen.

Zwei Monate nach der Schlacht fand ich heraus, dass ich ein Kind erwarten würde. Zuerst war ich mir nicht sicher, ob dies ein Fluch oder ein Segen sein sollte. Es würde mich jeden Tag noch mehr an ihn erinnern. Das Kleine würde Fred bestimmt unheimlich ähnlich sehen, wahrscheinlich hätte es sogar seine Haare oder sein Lachen, bei dem dir all dein Kummer vergeht. Aber ebenso würde es ein Teil von ihm sein, ein Teil, den er mir hier gelassen hat, ein Teil von ihm, der für immer hier wäre. Und natürlich wollte ich diesen Teil von ihm hier bei mir haben, ein Kind, das Fred zwar nie aufwachsen sehen würde, aber ein Kind, das er von dort oben am besten beschützen könnte. Molly und auch alle anderen aus Freds Familie waren außer sich vor Freude, obwohl es ihnen bestimmt auch, wie mir, innerlich das Herz zerreißen würde. Dass Molly und Arthur ausgerechnet von ihrem verstorbenen Sohn das erste Enkelkind geschenkt bekommen würde, hätten sie sich bestimmt nie auch nur erträumen können.

Am Anfang des nächsten Jahres kam endlich ein kleiner, gesunder Fred zur Welt. Er war mein Segen. George, welcher Freds Taufpate wurde, weinte sich zwar zuerst, wie auch wir alle, die Augen aus dem Kopf, da ich den Kleinen Fred nannte, aber ich wusste, dass ich ihm durch nichts mehr Freude machen könnte. „Fred wäre so stolz auf euch beide“, erwähnte George lächelnd, als ich gerade den kleinen Fred in den Schlaf schaukelte. Und als ich George über Fred reden hörte, standen mir schon wieder Tränen in den Augen.

George und ich verstanden uns zwar stets gut, aber nach Freds Tod wusste ich, dass ich nie wieder jemanden so lieben könnte oder wollte, wie ich Fred damals und auch noch heute liebte. Die einzige Ausnahme dabei wird immer unser kleiner Fred bleiben, der mir wieder das Licht in mein Leben brachte, das mir einst nur sein Vater zeigen konnte.

ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> Danke, dass du bis hier gelesen hast.  
> Ich hoffe meine Geschichte hat dir gefallen. Falls ja, schreib mir bitte einen Kommentar und erzähl mir, was du toll fandest und was ich noch ändern könnte. Ideen für weitere Geschichten sind auch herzlich willkommen ;)  
> Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen! Danke schon mal :)


End file.
